


螺旋

by Neri_xukonghua



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neri_xukonghua/pseuds/Neri_xukonghua
Summary: 情人节写疯泰举案齐眉，善。
Relationships: Tywin Lannister/Aerys II Targaryen
Kudos: 4





	螺旋

泰温瘫倒在一滩血水里,怀抱着国王冰冷的身躯。他的盔甲破烂脏污,他的脸颊白如垩石。一只瘦黑狗爬到他身边,舔嗅疯王的尸体。“国王去了,父亲。"詹姆爵士把戴手套的手放在父亲肩上,手下卫士则将狗赶开,“松手,让他走吧。"泰温浑然不觉,两名御林铁卫协力才把他的手指掰开,于是七国之君伊里斯坦格利安二世的尸体就这样柔软地、毫无声息地滑倒在王座厅的地板上。※

泰温在记录中露出生平仅有的第二次微笑,是在征服二百六十二年,那时候泰陀斯还在凯岩城迟迟不老死地吊命;史蒂芬·拜拉席恩公爵未于海难中丧生,他们的宫廷铁三角关系尚未破裂;史蒂芬的长子劳勃刚刚出生;布兰登·史塔克也在同年呱呱坠地;年轻的伊里斯毫不避嫌地选择了庸王伊耿四世的华丽王冠而座下刚满二十的金发少年,小心翼翼地握着长链末端的金手,向他宣誓效忠。

他们之间亲密的友情持续了长达二三十年之久,直到王朝覆灭,伊里斯的死亡,才告一段落那时候伊里斯从来都不吝啬表露出,他多么地欣赏这个人。他们都刚刚经历不幸,一个还未从盛夏厅的阴影中解脱出来,家中失去了祖传巨龙,龙家血脉衰微,希望全部寄托于伊里斯一人身上,对此伊里斯十分乐于接受,他在登基之初,似乎有干劲地过了头,时常冒出些奇思妙想的歪点子,又多动症晚期,七大王国到处跑,根本没有抱病驾崩的其父杰赫里斯的点遗留。

而泰温·兰尼斯特不久前拿严酷的手段肃清了封臣,虽说他大体上是个刻板无趣的人,然而他当时还太年轻,恃才傲物,目空一切的态势更为严重。在他们一战成名的石阶列岛战役里,伊里斯当了泰温的侍从,发现彼此中二波段相同,更加惺惺相惜,两小无猜,那时候伊里斯的甜言蜜语还算管用,何况他的确为了泰温赶走了朝廷上下不少抱有疑义的廷臣其中多为经验老道的祖父一辈,他们两个青少年称霸宫廷,剩下的全是些无病呻吟之辈,以后全被泰温从历史上除了名。

跟伊里斯的孩子气多动症一样,泰温的老妈子气似乎也过了头,他对誓言的认真程度大大超出了伊里斯的预期,他不仅把七国管理的井井有条,四海升平,还把伊里斯也护的严严实实,通常伊里斯捣什么乱或者夸什么海口,他就去及时止损,疏通航道。到头来他包揽了全国上下所有的政事,精力无限,强力推行政改,还被第三者拿去嚼了舌根庸俗之辈坐不住了,伊里斯在私底下假面舞会和闲逛的时候,常常听到有心之人报出些功高盖主的噱头来拆散他跟泰温的组合。伊里斯听了这话,哼着曲调扭头就走,泰温听到了,反而气的大发雷霆,到头来还是伊里斯出面解释才重归于好。

伊里斯年轻,活泼,不拘一格,朋友赞誉颇多,而泰温却一个朋友都没有,就连亲人也一个都不理解他,只是敬畏他,泰温追随者众多,却被评价气量不足极度骄傲,性格暴虐。然而伊里斯维护他,那个神经大条的史蒂芬公爵也对他赞赏有加,时常向别人炫耀泰温,这两个欢乐的家伙过去同时当上泰温的侍从,同时被泰温受封爵士,他们串通一气,把泰温像宝物样捧着,无论去哪儿游玩都要扯上不合群的他。

他们对泰温的堂妹乔安娜爱屋及乌,乔安娜聪明伶俐,美貌无双,有一对翡翠一般的绿眼睛和灿金色的头发,乔安娜父母亲早逝,年纪很小便被召到宫里,伴在蕾拉王后身侧。

蕾拉王后与伊里斯按照坦格利安家族的风俗兄妹通婚,蕾拉长得十分忧愁,但这并不能表现出她是一个敏感的人,她性格趋近现实,磨炼地十分迟钝,又必须时时对丈夫的善变和出轨视而不见充耳不闻即便如此,伊里斯时常抱怨,兄妹通婚是最大的恶事,他的浪漫和才华都被蕾拉扼杀,他一味地把责仼推给蕾拉,他们的婚姻有的只是悲哀。

这种悲哀从头开始,从盛夏厅大火开始,自从听闻了由于自己的出生引发盛夏厅的火灾,他们的长子雷加忧郁上瘾,变得朦朦胧胧,没法交流。后来蕾拉习惯性流产,产下的孩子也总是天折,他们为此一天到晚地敌对和争吵,几乎全然丧失了感情。泰温对此事的看法没有被历史记载,即使他有提出过一点意见,后来跟蕾拉的决裂也让一切变得不合理。

因为乔安娜的备受关注和宠爱,于征服二百六十三年,蕾拉将乔安娜愤然驱逐岀宫廷,并且言语侮辱了她,蔑称乔安娜为“他的妓女”。

即便如此,乔安娜还是与泰温·兰尼斯特在同年大婚,婚礼上出海归来的史蒂芬送上大堆密尔蕾丝和产自青亭岛的葡萄酒表达祝福。伊里斯也奉上厚礼一份,但他可没说什么好话,伊里斯故意喝的酩酊大醉,说出了“恢复初夜权″的糟糕婚礼发言,并且当晩还带头闹了挚友的洞房,弄的很失礼。

也不知道从什么时候起,那个快乐和善,贪玩的国王开始喜好诋毁泰温,与之前对泰温的态度有了一百八十度的转变。虽然他还是像个笨蛋,他说他的大话,泰温实际怎么实行他都说好,办公的时候只顾瞅着泰温认真做事,自己什么都不做,一摘下王冠就出宫去浪,总是见一个女人爱一个,爱完又马上忘记,有时候堂堂国王被对方甩耳刮子也毫不在意。他的性格确实和顺,容易被利用,但同时又很骄纵,有一丝的不稳定。比如他会突然笑着笑着就对泰温说出冷酷的话来,而且是蓄谋已久的,字字诛心。

有时候又是开玩笑似的,例如他在泰温解决了麻烦后开始抱怨嚷嚷,说他并未成功"打倒青铜巨人”,抑或当着廷臣的面说“泰温驭国有术,奈何对脱发问题束手无策,不知诸位有何解决办法。看见泰温黑着脸,廷臣出于畏惧一言不发,而伊里斯哈哈大笑,乐在其中。

对于伊里斯总是嘲讽泰温因为治国殚精竭虑而头发微秃,泰温尚且可以忍受,但是在泰温婚后,伊里斯竟然拿乔安娜的贞洁做文章,对此泰温寸步不让。他并不与伊里斯纠结于乔安娜一事上,而是寻找更高明的问题与他口诛笔伐,一到了真正争论的时候,伊里斯往往败下阵来,但下一次他们又开始争吵个不休,偶尔还会演变成宫廷闹剧。由于对他的严厉无计可施,伊里斯拿出尾大不掉那套来耳提面命。

这样过去了一两年,伊里斯不但不做些实政,还干扰泰温的积极性,泰温对他的没事找事很不痛快,泰温于征服二百六十七年,也就是成为国王之手的五年后,借口软弱父亲的猝死返回凯岩城奔丧。那时候国王之手的一头灿烂的金发已经悉数掉光,他的心境也有了很大的改变,他捐弃了少年时期些许柔软的感情,而投身于之后的“黄金岁月”当中致力于将七国培养成亟待丰收的果实,他信赖血缘赋予的责任,对亲人和孩子还有些许荫庇。但是对于伊里斯,他始终认为只能持有冷眼旁观的感情,他接受了伊里斯委托的使命,但并不接受伊里斯这个人的存在,他的骄傲非同寻常,不会被任何人打破,尤其是天生被容许忤逆他的伊里斯二世。

因此最令泰温意想不到的是,他返回西境整顿家族,伊里斯也跟了过来,带着浩浩荡荡的宫廷队伍,偏偏把怀孕的蕾拉王后留在君临,厚颜无耻地住进了凯岩城,在那待了一年半载。

龙石岛亲王雷加八岁的记忆里,每天看着他的生父跟父亲口中的秃头在凯岩城里不顾形象大打出手,由于这段记录过于混乱不堪没有被正史记载在案,人们只知道那不知道发生了什么的一年半过去之后,国王与首相的彻底闹翻了。

一方面伊里斯仍旧依赖着首相,另一方面他在登基七年后突然决定大干一场,他着手管理政务,行动颇有王者之风。政策上他与泰温针锋相对,手段颇为有效,他甚至有了一帮谋士专门在他面前递上嘲笑泰温的文书,好让他在朝堂上大声念诵。至此,伊里斯拒绝了两次忍受不了的泰温递上来的辞呈,更加洋洋自得了起来值得赞颂的英明之景不到两年后,伊里斯有了发病的征兆,与坦格利安的诸位相似症状的君主不同,伊里斯疯狂显然与情欲无关,亦与权力或野心无关。他抛却了以前所有的滥情和艺术爱好,把全部时间花在疑神疑鬼,小题大做上,没有任何理由,随着他两年来足以与泰温媲美的强势手腕带来的,还有他比泰温更甚一筹的残忍无情。找个借口便滥杀无辜,听到过去付之一笑的话题也让他神经紧张。尤其是乔安娜难产而死后,泰温悲痛欲绝,而他看到此情此景残酷冷笑,昭告泰温这就是“仆人不懂得谦卑的下场”。

泰温最后一次检测他的疯狂程度,是他在凯岩城举比武大会,泰温这个人缺乏娱乐精神,但他喜好狩猎,他那举办和观赏比武大会的爱好始终未变,认定其为“弱肉强食的游戏”。并且他深谙利用此举促进市民阶级和谐的重要性。他向伊里斯以“和解”为由递交请柬,伊里斯同意了这次出行,他在来路上思索再思，最后成功羞辱了泰温，趾高气扬地离开凯岩城。

在他们决裂了整整十年后,有一次伊里斯快快活活地无视泰温的决定御驾亲征,没想到却被大胆的小领主擒获,关在地牢里折磨了半年。泰温本想借此时机除掉伊里斯这个麻烦,让他死在暮谷城。没想到被想出名想疯了的巴利斯坦爵士抢先救出了,当时约莫是完全疯癫状态的伊里斯。

不知道为什么,全程在场救援的泰温,偏偏那句重要的对白很快被伊里斯听了去,这句不咸不淡的话如同压在伊里斯心头的最后一根稻草。疯癫迅速摧毁了伊里斯的身心,在这途中出落成优秀骑士的长子雷加因为近在眼前,便成了伊里斯的心腹大患,他一时间想除掉雷加,一时间又怕泰温会夺走他,最后他谁也顾不上了。

他坚决不见泰温,想象一些罪名冠在他头上,又不敢处罚他,还时常跟随便哪一个人都哭诉泰温一定是想杀我了,他今晚就得派人来杀我。不得不说,泰温这之间仍旧担任国王之手,维持着王国的繁荣,他最后卸下锁链离开,也是在那最初的誓言落下的十九年后,迎来了惨淡的终末。

伊里斯喜好听人谄媚,声称没有泰温在身旁,他自得其乐,但他还是把泰温的长子,那如融金般英俊耀眼的男孩留在身边的位置,几乎事事都让詹姆跟随,当时詹姆年轻气盛,意气风发,可爱得像夏天的青草却见证了伊里斯种种疯狂的举动。

然而不论是他烧烤活人也好,凌辱蕾拉王后也好,可不会扭曲少年詹姆的的心灵,只导致了詹姆对于暴行的厌恶感不断累积,最后对詹姆心灵造成严重创伤的,却是杀了伊里斯这件事。这真是可笑不是吗,只有至关善良的灵魂才最容易受道德的谴责,被世人所伤。

那么疯王呢,他满怀疑虑,怀疑逼疯了他,他连骨肉都全然不信,他还会相信谁呢。他时常落泪,顾影自怜,永远沉浸在过往的回忆中:那个斗志昂扬,欢快自由的少年君王,王座上的铁剑每一把都服服帖帖,那个秃子曾经也是满头金发,在他的眼里早早就有种憎恨,好像没有船舶的港口,无论什么印照进去都会化为死灰。

伊里斯在他的眼中只见过寥寥几种亮色,一种是为了他,一种是为了乔安娜,最后一种是为了黄金双胞胎。伊里斯想方设法夺去了后两种光亮,只剩属于他的那一份,却是充满了苦味和硝烟。

与泰温无关的谄媚渐渐听得腻了,伊里斯逐渐自信起来,试问除了他谁还能欺侮泰温·兰尼斯特这头雄狮!特别是最近一个火术士的一席话使他着迷。该术士赞美他道:“您是一个残暴的神灵!"他瞬间飘飘然了起来,谗言引出了他的一个理想,他想带上君临同自焚,他即刻命人将野火用水果形状的瓶子分装起来,散发到君临各处,幻想着他将君临的死尸之国该是如何滔天的盛况。

实际上,伊里斯理智地相信当初他被困暮谷城里,泰温是急着要带人解救他的,可是杀他的心也是真实的。谁让他花了很久,都在想象被救之时可能出现的那一场景呢。

如今,在他的国里,他听闻了一个好消息,泰温已经兵临城下,即将入城勤王,不过或许是他听错了,那也没什么关系。伊里斯下令大开城门,恭请国王之手进城。然后他便拿起了野火的引信,想着随时都可以,随时都可以……不…一定要在见到泰温之时按下去啊。

伊里斯没能等到他的永恒,詹姆打断了他的思绪,年轻的白衣骑士捏住他的领子,仿佛再多触碰一点,就会脏了他的手。伊里斯嗷嗷直叫,被他从铁王座上拽下来摔倒在地,他开始苟延残喘,奋力往门口爬去。但詹姆踩住了他的背,俯下身拿剑抵在伊里斯的下巴上,体会了两秒钟被害者临死前的恐惧,詹姆一刀割断了疯王的喉咙。他执着滴血的长剑,转身就走,白袍圣洁,端坐于铁王座之上。

詹姆看到,伊里斯·坦格利安,真龙王朝最后一代君主,像一团枯竭的腐肉,他难以想象,在这样一团腐肉之上,曾经还寄予着无上的荣光。过了再一个十年之后,詹姆站在其父的棺木前,发现一代雄狮并不魁梧,他死的很不光彩,死后更是恶臭扑鼻,脸上由葬仪师整理出僵硬的笑容,充满讽刺。但詹姆很愿意跟死去的父亲待在一块,冷傲的父亲和另一个极端的疯狂君主,应该是有着同样腐臭的灵魂。


End file.
